Sins like Skeletons
by xalicexthexgreatx
Summary: Isabella Hurd is different. Her family and her use their gifts to protect people from the evil ones. Then when the Cullens come into town things get a little complicated. I suck at summaries just READ ME!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, nor any of the amazing characters that reside in Stephenie Meyer's mind or my...umm…basement…everyone looks at me awkwardly...anyway MOVING on….This is a totally new story with just the characters of Stephenie's and their wonderful character traits. **

**So without any further adieu, I present…My Story…**

Sins like Skeletons…

Chapter 1

_Beep Beeep Beeeep Beeeeep BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!!!_

Ugh…I picked up the stupid noise maker and threw it against the wall. Just what would make my say better waking up to the most annoying sound in the world! I rolled over and tried to go back into my perfect soundless sleep but that was not to be.

"ISABELLA MARIE HURD GET UP THIS INSTANT! WE HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL IN TWENTY MINUTES!" I rolled over again trying to shrug off all the noise that was now rushing around the house.

Sydney was in her room blasting our latest CD. Gabriel was in his room working on tuning his guitar; he was not doing a good job. Lucy, the screamer, had taken a break from screaming and was now pounding on my door trying to get me up, Miles was pounding on his drums in the basement practicing for tonight, and the "baby" of the family was just trying to finish her sleep.

That's what I am, the baby of the family. The one that everyone feels the need to protect, yet I am the stronger of all of them. Not like anyone cares, it's all, 'make sure that Izzy doesn't get hurt' or 'watch out for Is, make sure no one bothers her.' Then again the last time that someone did bother me they ended up in a coma for almost a year. Sometimes my temper just gets the best of me.

Maybe I should explain fully. Okay let's start with what we are…well actually we don't have any idea of what we are; we know that we are part human and also part Vampire. Well most of us are.

Our "father" Matthew only remembers being in intense fiery pain and then waking up different. It's been 328 years since then and he hasn't aged a day. Hannah, our "mother", was walking home from a college class when she was attacked and Matthew saved her from her attackers and they have been together ever since. Hannah, like the rest of us, was born different. Our "mother" and us "kids" were born like this. We were born part vampire and part human. We didn't know this until we reached a certain age, since then we haven't aged a day either.

We have all the strength of vampires, speed, breath taking beauty, and super hearing, which is annoying most of the time, but none of the blood lust or need to feed like real vampires have. Matthew is a vegetarian vampire, which means that he feeds off of animal blood. He is a doctor at the hospital in the small town that we live in.

"ISABELLA YOU GET UP RIGHT NOW WE HAVE TO GO!" Lucy screamed.

"God, alright! I'm up. I just wanted like TWO MINUTES BUT FINE I'M UP!" I screamed back at Lucy.

"Is, don't scream at your sister." Hannah scolded me. _You have got to be kidding me._

"Fine." I ran to my closet and grabbed the first thing that I saw. I didn't really care about what I wore; I didn't need to wear "hot/sexy" clothes because no matter how hard I tried to dress boring or ugly, I just simply wasn't. I had long brown hair, with silver and midnight blue streaks; it reached down to my hips and slightly curled at the ends. I have big bright topaz eyes and I wore contacts to make my eyes appear deep chocolate brown. I had very nice curves and everyone noticed. I hated looking so good. I couldn't go a single day without having some "boy" ask me out and the day went by slowly with me having to hear all the lustful thoughts of prepubescent little high school boys.

Oh did I forget to mention that I can not only hear everything with a fifty mile radius, I can also hear the thoughts of everyone around me. I can and it sucks. I usually just block everyone out but still the little buzzing sound that is there consistently kills me. Each of us in the family has a certain extra "gift."

Matthew can go invisible, Hannah can teleport, Sydney can transfer feelings to a person, Gabriel can shoot fire, Lucy, like I said is a screamer, she can scream so loud that she can render anyone near her incapacitated, Miles had visions about what is to happen, and that brings us to me. Well lets see, my powers, I can hear thoughts, I can shoot fire, go invisible, I'm a screamer, I can teleport, transfer feelings, have visions, I can run faster then any other vampire I have ever meet, I'm a tracker, I'm elemental, I can change my appearance at will, and a whole lot more.

See the thing is, when I touch another vampire if they have a "gift" I "inherit" that "gift" also. We didn't learn that too quickly as you can tell. Not that I'm complaining I like having all these "gifts" it makes me feel powerful. Don't get me wrong I'm not a power mad freak or anything. I just like not feeling weak; I don't like it when people have to "protect" me.

I step out of the closet and look in the mirror. I'm so sick of the same things over and over. It's been seventy years since I found out what I've become. I doesn't bother me what I am. What bothers me is the same routines; get up, get dressed, go to school, go to class, come home, fight evil, go to sleep; then wait till the next day for it to start all over again.

Another thing that I forgot to mention. My family and I try to protect people. Whenever a new vampire comes into town I always know and I also know how they feed. The ones that prey on the weak and the defenseless gets what was coming to them and the ones that try to rise above their "disease" get to leave. See Miles, he can see everything that has passed through someone and every single detail in there existence he knows. So we don't make mistakes. I shrug off the feeling of boredom and walk to the door. Of course as I open it Lucy is there ready to kick it down.

"That's what your wearing Izzy? There are going to be some new vampires coming into town today."

"So?"

"So. Miles said that they are Vegetarians and they plan on staying here for a while. So you should try and make a good impression."

"Lucy, I don't see what they big deal is you said 'plan' and what happened the last time that anyone 'planed' on staying here?"

"Your right but please just try and be nice. I really want some new friends." And they call me the baby.

"Fine, I'll make you a deal. I'll be nice if you don't scream for a whole day. Besides we can all hear you anyway!" I laughed.

"Okay. Fine. Deal." _I hope that doesn't mean screaming in my head too…_

"You bet it does, Lucy!" She turned and looked at me with a sad plea. I just laugh, maybe I wont have to be nice.

"Alright everyone get in the car if your going." I say as I walk down the staircase. I really don't see the need of rushing in the morning because the way I drive we always get to school on time.

_Izzy, are you listening to me? _I open up my mind and link it in thought with Miles so we can talk without others hearing. Well hearing me at least.

_Yeah Miles. What's up?_

_Nothing really I just wanted to tell you that I saw some new vampires coming into town. But no need to worry they are veggies._

_How many?_

_Seven, three girls and four boys. Their like our family. The "father" is a doctor named Carlisle and his wife is Esme_. _There are two other pairs a short pixie like girl and a tall blond man, Alice and Jasper; a long blond haired one and a HUGE curly brown haired one, Rosalie and Emmett; then the last one is all alone Izzy. I didn't see his face though, I don't know why._

_It's okay. Do we have anything to worry about?_

_No not really…_

By this time we were already at school and we couldn't finish our conversion. _We'll finish this later._ I told Miles. I got out of the car and I was hit with the most incredible smell I've ever smelt. I look around trying to find what it is when I see them get out of a silver Volvo.

I look over at Miles who nods and turns to leave. But I can't move. I just can't turn away from them. I see the pixie and her mate get out, than the beautiful blond and the "bear" get out. When I finally can move I start to turn around but all of a sudden I can't breath anymore, getting out of the car is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

He must have been the one that Miles couldn't see. He was incredibly amazing. He had messy bronze hair, usually messy hair makes me gag but this was just the perfect kind of messy, he was tall and you could see the muscles beneath his shirt.

I felt really hot and I still couldn't move so I tried to get a big gust of wind to help me more and when I did everyone of them turned their heads in my direction. I caught eyes with the bronze haired one and it held nothing but fear and wonder. I tried to listen to his thoughts but I couldn't hear anything. It was like I ran into a brick wall. This can't be happening. This has never happened.

When I finally regain my bearings I realize that they are coming towards me and I do what first comes to mind. I turn and run, not vampire fast run, but the fast run that got me on the track team. I need to talk to Miles, maybe he knows what's up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, nor any of the amazing characters that reside in Stephenie Meyer's mind or my...umm…basement…everyone looks at me awkwardly...anyway MOVING on….This is a totally new story with just the characters of Stephenie's and their wonderful character traits. **

**So without any further adieu, I present…Chapter 2…**

Sins like Skeletons…

Chapter 2

I just have to get through the first two blocks then lunch. Then I can find Miles and find out what the heck is going on. I tried to wrap my mind around it. I couldn't be losing my gift because I could hear everyone else's mind. So why couldn't I hear his? And why did he look at me like that? Was it possible that he knew something that I didn't? Miles did say that he saw their gifts so he should know right?

We were supposed to be working on our "homework" but whatever I've took this same class eight times and I could do the homework in my sleep. Well the little sleep that I do get. I decided that this was a perfect time to go over songs for tonight. I got out a piece of paper and my ipod. I put the music on shuffle and let the music take me away. After the first couple songs, I finally found a few songs that I wanted to do. I was shuffling through titles just looking for some more songs when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to face the pixie like vampire staring at me.

"I think that the bell rang." She whispered.

Wait what? Hold on she wasn't in my last class. Oh man I missed the bell and now I'm going to be late. Well maybe not.

"Oh my bad, I guess I wasn't paying attention. Thanks." As I thanked her, her face went blank and she became stone-like. I know this stance. This is what happens to Miles when he has a vision…OMG.

A few seconds later she regained herself and started smiling like crazy at me. What the heck did she see? I tried to look into her mind but all I heard was counting. How does she know that you can do that to block someone out? There must be a mind reader in her family too!

"So who is it in your family?" I asked. She looked at me like I was crazy. Then understanding washed over her features.

"You're a mind reader too?"

"Yeah. I guess we have a lot to talk about." We started laughing and the teacher came up to us because of all the noise.

"Miss Hurd, have you decided to grace your next class with your presence?"

"Actually Mrs. Niece, we have a show tonight and I was just getting ready to leave to prepare for it." I smiled at her and she got this look of 'I don't know why they even bother to come all they do is leave half-way through the day.'

"Well then I suggest you be on your way." And she turned to leave. The pixie girl was looking at me with confusion filled eyes so I decided to help her out.

"My name is Isabella Hurd. As to what we were just talking about I'm sure that my family would love to talk to yours so may I suggest a meeting at our club tonight?"

"I'm Alice Cullen. Yes, I think that that would be best. We haven't met another family like ours in a few years. What time to you want to meet?"

"Umm…our set is at 7:30, so about 8? You guys are welcome to come before then and check us out."

"Your set?"

"Yeah, my siblings and I play there a couple of nights. But I actually do have to go, so umm just tell the guy at the door who you are and you should get in right away."

I started to walk away, when Alice called to me. "I don't know where the club is."

I stopped and went into her mind, _346 Turnester Street, it's downtown._ Then I turned and smiled then took off to my car.

Everyone was waiting at the car by the time I got there. Good now I could talk to Miles.

"Alright everybody lets go. We don't have a lot of time and we are meeting the family in town at the club after our set."

"You invited them?" Lucy asked. I could tell that she wanted to scream but for once it wasn't from anger. She was surprised that I was actually being nice.

"Yes, Lucy-_fur_" Everyone started laughing at our little nickname for Lucy. We were in the car halfway home when Miles started calling my name in his head.

_Izzy, Izzy can you hear me?_

_Yeah what is it?_

_I saw something and I just wanted to tell you that way you could be prepared._

_What is it Miles?_

_Izzy I saw you and one of the Cullen's together…together._

_What? Are you kidding me? We haven't even met them yet!_

_I know but you know that my visions always come true._

_Not this time Miles. This is just too weird. I mean first I can't hear into the bronze ones mind, his sister has a vision and is counting to keep me out of her mind from seeing it, than you tell me this? Something is going on and I'm going to find out!_

_What are you going to do? _

_What I always do when I want to know something!_

_Come on Izzy why don't you just talk to them instead of going all Mission Impossible on us._

_Where is the fun in that? And besides if anything was to happen I know that you would see and stop me._

_You guys rely too much on my visions, I feel used._

We were finally at home and I started to laugh at Miles. "Isn't that what you're here for Miles?" Miles started to laugh and Sydney asked what everyone was thinking.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing Sydney, don't worry about it. Come on we need to get ready." Sydney was still fuming from not getting to know something so I did what always makes her feel better.

"Come on Sydney, I'll let you pick out my outfit tonight!" Sydney let out the biggest squeal that I've ever heard and started jumping up and down.

"Oh I know what you should wear! I brought it last weekend and ohh you'll look so good!" With that she turned and ran Vampire speed into the house. _What have I gotten myself into?_

After about thirty minutes of re-stringing the guitars, tuning them, threatening Zach if he touches them he's dead, and going over song lists with everybody; we spit up and went to change. When I entered my room there was an outfit bag on my bed with a note from Sydney.

_You're going to love it! It's perfect, you'll look great and you can thank me later!_

_Heart you,_

_Syd_

Great, just great. Oh well maybe it's not as bad as I thought it would be! I grabbed the bag and went to the bathroom to change. I opened the bag and feel in love. Why do I ever doubt Sydney? Inside of the bag was the coolest outfit I have ever seen. And believe me I've seen a lot of outfits.

There were these light black caprice leggings and a white little cheerleader type skirt. There was a red tank top to go with it and a white jacket with zippers and ties everywhere to cover it up. There was a lot of bracelets and a park of arm warmers in there too. I changed into everything and looked in the mirror, and let me tell you, I looked good. I usually don't like looking good but this time I felt that I should. I stepped out of my bathroom and realized that I didn't have shoes to go with this.

"Sydney, I don't have shoes for this!"

_Yes you do look beside your bed._

I ran to my bed and sure enough, there were a pair of white lace up combat boot type shoes. God I love Sydney! I put the shoes on and looked into the mirror. Since I can change my appearance on command it makes the whole hair doing time a lot faster. I looked at my hair and decided to put red streaks in with a few clean dreads here and there. It looked good but not great. So I put it half up and then it looked great. There were a few dreads hanging around my face and it looked awesome.

I ran down stairs and called everyone to come on. I used my telepathy to get the instruments in the cars and then ran to my car. When I reached my car I was met by Sydney and Miles, hand in hand walking to me. This was the routine, Sydney and Miles with me and then Matthew, Hannah, Lucy, and Zach in the other car.

"Race you there!" Sydney and Miles jumped into the back just as I was starting to pull out. I spun around and hit 150 before I was out of the driveway. It took about ten minutes going around 180 to get to the club. We, of course, beat the rest of the family by a few seconds. Zach got out and was super pissed.

"No fair Izzy, you always get a head start!"

"Fine Zachie-poo on the way home you can a five minute head start…but I'll still win!"

We were all laughing as we grabbed our equipment and headed inside to set up. It was about 6:30 and the doors opened at 7:00 so we had to hurry and set up our equipment. It would only take us twenty seconds but with everyone watching us it took us twenty minutes.

We had just enough time to jump off stage and find a booth to sit at until we had to go back stage to warm up. The crowd kept getting bigger and bigger and for once I was actually getting nervous. Wait what! I never get nervous. This is so not normal! Calm down, you can do this! Your never nervous so don't start now. After about five minutes of talking myself down I heard someone call my name.

"Isabella! Bella!" Bella? No one had ever called me Bella…I like it!

I turned around and there was Alice Cullen behind her I guess was her family. I got up from the booth and walked over to where they were.

"Hey, I'm glad you could come!"

"Me too. This club is so awesome. Who owns it?"

"My family. We've had it for a couple of years now. It wasn't that good before but some paint and a few descent bands and it took off."

"Where is your family?"

"Over here. Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Okay well first, Bella this is my family. This is our mom and dad, Esme and Carlisle. Rosalie and her husband, Emmett. This is my husband, Jasper. And this is my brother Edward." I shook each hand that went with the name and when I touched Edward's hand it shocked me, like I was hit with lightning. We both jerked our hand back and saw that everyone was staring at us.

"Umm…right. If you come with me, you can meet my family." Seeing Carlisle nod, I turned and started walking to my family when a guy stepped in front of me. I started to go around him when he stepped in front of me again.

"Excuse me…can you move?"

"Come on baby. You wanna dance with me; maybe we can get to know each other better." He started to get walk towards me, then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. "See we could have some fun, baby."

"Let her go." Someone growled. I turned to see Edward standing behind me, with pure hatred in his eyes. The guy, who was drunk, was scared and really sweaty. Hell, I was scared of Edward right then.

"Oh come on we were just starting to have some fun." When he said that he squished me closer to him and I have had enough, but when I started to turn back around to punch him, he was already on the ground.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" Edward growled. Everyone in his family was looking at him with a strange expression on their faces and Jasper looked confused. I tried to look into Edward's mind to figure out what was up but once again I was hit with nothing.

"Are you okay?" I was brought out of my own mind by a voice. I looked up into the breath taken beautiful topaz eyes of none other then my rescuer.

"Umm…yeah I'm fine. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He smiled and I thought that my heart would explode. My heart started racing and he looked at me like he could hear it. Oh that's right he could…stupid hearing everything vampires.

"What are you?" Oh that's just great! Yeah right, you're the vampire and I'm the freak.

"Like I told Alice before we have a lot to talk about. Come on."

I started walking again stepping over the loser that grabbed me. When I reached the table Miles was looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Izzy are you alright? What took you so long?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine I just had a run in with a drunk."

"WHAT?" Miles thundered, jump to my side.

"Miles, don't worry. Edward here, saved me just in time."

"Hey man, thanks. I don't know how I could ever thank you. If anything ever happened to her I don't know what I would do. She's the only one in this family that keeps me sane."

I turned to look at Edward and he looked really sad like someone killed his puppy. Wait, why does his whole family look like that? Do they think that Miles is my husband? I started to laugh and Miles finally caught on and started laughing too.

"What's so funny guys?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, let's get on with introductions we have to go back stage in a few minutes." I said.

"Alright everybody, this is the Cullen's. Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Edward, my rescuer."

"Now Cullen's meet my family the Hurd's. This is my mom and dad, Hannah and Matthew, and these are my sisters and their husbands, Lucy and Zach and Sydney and Miles."

I looked at Edward when I said Sydney and Miles and he immediately started smiling like a kid at Christmas. He caught me looking at him and turned away while I started blushing. Alice looked at me and wonder filled her face.

"How can you do that?" She asked. I took a deep breath and started my long story.

"Why don't we sit down for this." I slid into the booth and was followed by all the Cullen's. Of course, Edward was right next to me. "Okay well, Matthew is a Vampire but the rest of us are something else. We were born like this. We are part vampire."

"Meaning what?" Carlisle asked

"Umm…truthfully we're not too sure. All we know is what each of us remembered from our earlier years. I remember going to school and everything being fine then one day I got really mad and it felt like I was on fire. It was like that for three days and when I woke up I could hear conversions from five houses down and when I opened my door I ripped it off the hinges."

"Do you drink blood?"

"Nope, we don't have to. Well only I have to but I'm a vegetarian. And judging from your eyes I'd say that you are too. With that in mind, we'd like to say that you can stay here as long as you'd like to but you should know that Isabella doesn't take well to give people second chances."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't give second chances. You screw up and kill a human then your toast. It's my job to protect people and I don't take well to when others screw me over. I've only had to kill a vampire twice and I don't like doing it. Further more, I like you guys so please don't screw up."

I looked at Edward and he was looking straight back into my eyes.

"I promise we will not screw up." He smiled at me and my heart went crazy again. Then I remembered that he could hear it along with everyone else at the table I started blushing like crazy.

"Oh guys look at the time, we need to get back stage and warm up. Come on guys. Matthew, Hannah wish us luck!"

"Like you need it!" Hannah joked as we walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, nor any of the amazing characters that reside in Stephenie Meyer's mind or my...umm…basement…everyone looks at me awkwardly...anyway MOVING on….This is a totally new story with just the characters of Stephenie's and their wonderful character traits. I just own the Hurd family with the exception of Bella.**

**So without any further adieu, I present…Chapter 3…**

Sins like Skeletons…

Chapter 3

When we got back stage I was boom barded with questions about Edward and all the Cullen's. I told my wonderful siblings to get their heads out of their butts and get focused. Because if truth be told I was very nervous tonight and I think it had all to do with Edward watching us. I was going over the songs in my head when I noticed that Zach was getting ready to try and tune a guitar.

"Oh no Zach! You're playing drums tonight. Lucy is bass, Sydney is keyboard, and Miles and I are guitars so don't even touch one!"

"But you always get to play guitar, I want to play it tonight."

"There's a reason for me and Miles always playing guitar…WE CAN!"

Lucy and Sydney started laughing and Miles couldn't hold his laughter back any more and joined them on the floor laughing. Then the manager of the talent came back to talk to us before we went on.

"Alright you guys, this is the biggest crowd we've ever had so if things get to out of control just look at me and I'll calm it down, okay?" He started to walk away then turned around like he forgot something.

"Oh yeah, there is a record label out there to listen to you guys tonight." Then he turned and left but not before saying that we had five minutes.

"Your right _Bella_, I think it would be best if I played drums tonight." And once again everyone was in the floor laughing at Zach. Except me. He just made fun of my new nickname.

"What's wrong with Bella? I like that name!"

"Nothing Is, he was just joking. Now come on we need to get out there."

We grabbed our instruments that were back there and headed to the stage. I was the last one to get on stage and when I got out there everyone was screaming my name. It was really hot out there so I ran back stage real quick and took off my jacket and put my guitar on and walked back out.

"Alright…how's everybody doing tonight?"

There were a few chants of good and even a few of better if I had you number. Same old crowd just different faces.

"Okay well let's get this started! Are you guys ready to ROCK?"

"YEAH!!"

"Our first song will be Reclusion."

**There's someone inside me that softly kills everyone around**

**They don't know they're dead to me because intent never makes a sound**

**All along they found I strangled lovers who've learned from slower hands**

**With these eleven minutes I could teach you what I am**

**You're sick, sick as all the**

**Secrets that you deny**

**Sins like skeletons are so very hard to hide**

**You're sick, sick as all the**

**Secrets that you deny**

**Sins like skeletons are so very hard to hide**

**There's an art in seclusion. Productions in depression**

**If a stranger turns up missing, this song is my confession**

**Tell the tales of the trail of dead, lovers learn from slower hands**

**Losing self in myself, inner demons make demands**

**You're sick, sick as all the **

**Secrets that you deny**

**Sins like skeletons are so very hard to hide**

**You're suffocating me, so very hard to breathe**

**My mask is growing heavy but I've forgotten who's beneath**

**You're sick, sick as all the**

**Secrets that you deny**

**Sins like skeletons are so very hard to hide**

**You're sick, sick as all the **

**Secrets that you deny**

**Sins like skeletons are so very hard to hide**

"Thank you! Okay here's our next song…Paperthin Hymn"

**When your only friends are hotel rooms**

**Hands are distant lullabies**

**If I could turn around I would tonight**

**These roads never seemed so long**

**Since your paper heart stopped beating leaving me suddenly alone**

**Will daybreak ever come?**

**Who's gonna call on Sunday morning?**

**Who's gonna drive you home?**

**I just want one more chance**

**To put my arms in fragile hands**

**I thought you said forever **

**Over and over**

**A sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion**

**These thoughts run through my head**

**Over and over**

**Complaints of violins become my only friends**

**August evenings**

**Bring solemn warnings **

**To remember to kiss the ones you love goodnight**

**You never know what temporal days may bring**

**Laugh, love, live free and sing**

**When life is in discord**

**Praise ye the Lord**

**Who's gonna call on Sunday morning?**

**Who's gonna drive you home?**

**I just want one more chance to put my arms in fragile hands**

**I thought you said forever**

**Over and over**

**The sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion**

**These thoughts run through my head**

**Over and over**

**Complaints of violins become my only friends**

**I thought you said forever**

**Over and over**

**The sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion**

**These thoughts run through my head**

**Over and over **

**Complaints of violins become my only friends**

**I thought you said forever**

**Over and over**

**These thoughts run thought my head**

"Ohmygosh…you guys are such a great audience! Okay we have three more songs left and we're going to slow it down for a few so here you go! Distance…"

**It's not the way you see me **

**It's the way you let me down**

**I can't believe that it hurts this much**

**When I hear you voice**

**You're calling out to me **

**Though you know I can't be with you**

**So please don't leave **

**Just remember to keep some distance**

**And remember you're already had your chance with me**

**I hope you see**

**I could never be without you**

**Just try to see the way that I see**

**It's not the way you need me**

**It's the way you drag me down**

**I can't believe that it hurts this much**

**I still hear your voice**

**You're calling out to me**

**Though you know I can't be with you**

**So please don't leave**

**Just remember to keep some distance**

**And remember you've already had your chance with me**

**I hope you see**

**I could never be without you **

**Just try to see the way that I see**

**You're a constant echo**

**That I hear ringing in my ears**

**I see you**

**I see the way you see me**

**You're a constant burning**

**That gets the best of me**

**I see you-I see the way you see me**

**Please don't leave**

**Just remember to keep some distance**

**Remember you've already had your chance with me**

**I hope you see**

**I could never be without you**

**Just try to see the way that I see**

"Without any adieu here is Letting you go…"

**The things that make us deep**

**Are the things that we don't speak**

**Well you and I**

**We don't feel like we used to**

**Every days a memory gone by**

**And what they are to me**

**Too many words to ever speak**

**So I'm here inside**

**And I'm still alive**

**How do we make it all real?**

**I just can't decide**

**I want to know you for a while**

**Instead of letting go again**

**I can't be stuck here forever, you know**

**I'm on fire, I am **

**Letting you know**

**I'm letting you go**

**I watch you go**

**The things that bring us together**

**Only wait to tear us apart**

**Time goes passing over us**

**And we get lost within our hearts**

**But nobody ever can remember**

**How we got there strong or not**

**When we've gone limber and bent ourselves**

**Toward our differences now**

**Pulling us apart**

**How do we make it all real?**

**I just can decide**

**I want to know you for a while**

**Instead of letting go again**

**I can't be stuck here forever, you know**

**I'm on fire, I am**

**Letting you know**

**I'm letting you go**

**I watch you go**

**They always try to tell you**

**You'll be alright in time**

**But what do they know**

**They're just another**

**That's missing something on the inside**

**And who well ever be**

**Better than a memory**

**Is the question**

**You will ask me**

**You will ask me in your dreams**

**In your dreams**

**Your will ask me in your dreams**

**I will see you in your dreams**

**(Letting you go)**

**How do we make it all real?**

**I just can't decide I want to know you for a while**

**Instead of letting go again**

**(Letting you go)**

**I can't be stuck here forever, you know**

**I'm on fire, I am**

**Letting you know**

**I'm letting you go**

**I'm letting you go**

**Letting you go**

**In my dreams**

**I will see you in your dreams**

**I will see you in your dreams**

"Wow, you guys are awesome! Alright here's our last song. Umm I want to send this out to a friend of mine, you know who you are, you saved my life, and I don't know how to thank you. Here it is Never Alone…"

**I waited for you today  
But you didn't show  
No no.  
I needed you today  
So where did you go?  
You told me to call  
Said you'd be there  
And though I haven't seen you  
Are you still there?**

**I cried out with no reply****  
****And I can't feel you by my side****  
****So I'll hold tight to what I know****  
****You're here and I'm never alone**

**And though I cannot see you  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep reassurance   
You've placed in my life.  
We cannot separate  
'Cause you're part of me.  
And though you're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen.**

**I cried out with no reply****  
****And I can't feel you by my side****  
****So I'll hold tight to what I know****  
****You're here and I'm never alone**

"Thanks you guys for being such a great crowd and we'll see you in a couple of weeks!"

We all run offstage after I say that. We are jumping up and down by the time that we get back stage.

"Ohmygosh! Is that was the best that we've ever done! That was amazing!" Lucy screamed.

"I know that was so great. I don't know what was different about tonight though."

"I think that I know why you were so great tonight, _Bella_." Zach joked

"I don't know what you're talking about, Zach! Come on guys let get back out there, I want to talk to Alice some more."

We started walking to the booth where we left everyone. When the manager came up to us with some very suit type guys.

"Isabella this is Mr. Junkings."

"Hi, can I help you with something?"

"Yes, here's my card. Call my receptionist and we'll set something up for you guys. You have a lot of promise and we'd like to give you guys a chance. So bring a demo and we'll get started."

"Okay thank you so much!" They walked away and I saw Edward over by our booth smiling at us. I lost it when he smiled at me and I ran up to him and jumped in his unexpecting arms. Edward stood there stunned and then after a few seconds he pulled me tighter against his chest and then he started to spin me around. I pulled my head from out of the curve of his neck and looked into his beautiful topaz eyes. I was minimally aware that our faces were getting closer and closer then he closed the distance and we were kissing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, nor any of the amazing characters that reside in Stephenie Meyer's mind or my...umm…basement…everyone looks at me awkwardly...anyway MOVING on….This is a totally new story with just the characters of Stephenie's and their wonderful character traits. I just own the Hurd family with the exception of Bella.**

**So without any further adieu, I present…Chapter 4…**

Sins like Skeletons…

Chapter 4

I pulled back from Edward and everything dissolved. I blinked and looked around. I saw the manager talking to Miles and the rest of the family. I was looking around and then I finally understood what just had happened. I tapped into Miles' mind to see if he had had the vision. But he was laughing and joking like nothing had happened.

That's when my eyes rested on Alice Cullen. She had a gleam in her eye and a huge grin on her face. Then it all clicked. The vision had been from Alice, but why had she let me see it? And better question…did Edward see it? I quickly look over to him and he was scanning the crowd for someone. I glanced back at Alice, who now had a scowl on her face. I started to walk over to her when she saw me coming the panic was clear on her face.

"Oh…Hi Bella…umm what's going on?"

"Nothing Alice…just thinking about something that I saw…" I smirked at her and her eyes got really big.

"Really…that's interesting but I…um…I gotta go."

"Alice, tell me that he didn't see that."

"No don't worry…he was too busy looking for Alye."

"Oh that's good…wait. Who's Alye?" Alice looked into my eyes with pure pain evident on her face.

"That's Edward's girlfriend." That's when my heart fell and it felt like my throat was in my butt. I couldn't breath…I realized that I had tears forming in my eyes. I noticed that Jasper was looking this way and I figured that he was feeling what I was. I summoned up my power and made my emotions disappear just long enough for me to make it through the rest of the night.

Jasper stopped walking to us and just stared at me with confusion all over his face. I just gave a sad smile and looked back to Alice.

"Oh really that's cool…um…I'm going to go…um…homework…shower…bye."

I turned and started to walk to my 'parents' when I heard someone call my name. I turned around with a fake smile plastered on my face and once again, I felt my heart drop even lower. There was Edward with a beautiful red head on his arm. He started to walk over to me and he was dragging, who I assume was his girlfriend, along with him. I couldn't breath, I couldn't move, all I could do was smile like a retard as he walked over with his goddess.

"Hey Bells, this is Alye."

"Hey…um…you must be Edward's _girlfriend._" I almost choked on the word. And I'm pretty sure that I looked like I swallowed a sock or a goldfish.

"Yeah…I am. It's nice to meet you. I hope that your family doesn't mind but my brother and I are going to be staying with Edward for a few days."

"Um…no that's okay…um…why don't you guys go and talk to Matthew and Hannah. I gotta go…paper…shower…I…um…"

"Bella, before you go…I want you to meet my brother." I sighed. Great more torture! Just what I need…could this day get any worse.

"Alright." As soon as the words were out of my mouth I felt someone walk up behind me. I spun around and looked up into the eyes that have haunted my dreams for almost as long as I could remember.

"Bella this is my brother…Aaron."

"Isabella…"

**Flashback**

_I was walking down the stairs in my prom dress. It was beautiful…white with a black corset like thing around my waist. I was so happy…I'd been with Aaron for almost two years now. We had no secrets…or so I thought._

_We were going out to dinner before the prom and as I got into the car, I looked back at Aaron. He was so beautiful with his black tux on. He was perfect. I stopped looking at his outfit and my eyes reached his. They were normally a beautiful topaz color but today they were black, with little hints of red here and there. I smiled at Aaron…he always loved wearing color contacts to freak people out._

_I started laughing and went to open the door. But Aaron was already there opening it for me. I looked up at him and smiled, always the gentleman. I should have paid attention to how he got there so fast…I should have asked him. I shouldn't have been too stupid and so caught up in his beautiful face._

"_Thank you"_

"_You're welcome, Isabella."_

"_I love your eyes today…especially the red in them." I went to get in the car and Aaron just stood there. He looked like he was frozen solid. As I sat down the door shut and no less then two seconds later Aaron was in his seat starting his car. _

_I looked over at him and he was gripping the steering wheel so hard he white knuckles. I looked down at the speedometer and noticed that he was going 130._

"_Aaron, SLOW DOWN!"_

"_Isabella, I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop myself…I didn't want you to know."_

"_Didn't want me to know what…you're starting to scare me Aaron. Please slow down."_

"_I…I'm not wearing contacts. Isabella…I'm so sorry." Then he ran the car right into a tree. I flew into the dashboard and hit my head. I would have gone through the window if I hadn't been wearing my seatbelt. _

_I managed to turn my head and I looked at Aaron's seat and he was gone. My eyes were fluttering and I could barely breath…that's when the fire started. _

_It was a week later when I woke up and was in Matthew and Hannah's house. They told me what had happened and that they had found me in the car with no bite marks and that I was like Hannah. That's when I found out what Aaron was. And what he did to me…he tried to kill me._

My throat was closing up and all I could do was squeak. I felt a rush of emotion…Joy. Pain. Sadness. Anger. Hatred. And then finally I felt nothing. Like I was hollow.

"Isabella…how?" I looked around to try and find an exit. I could feel my eyes tearing up and I wasn't about to cry in front of my almost murderer.

"Bella…are you okay." I looked at Edward and he put his hand cupped my cheek as he asked me. I shrugged it off and glared at Aaron.

"Ask him." With that I ran. I turned and Miles caught my eye before I left. He was walking over to Aaron. Miles is the only one who actually knows what happened to me. Everyone else just thought that I wrecked on my way to the prom not that I was almost murderer but the love of my life.

As I ran out of the club I heard Miles' voice scream at Aaron.

"You almost kill her and you just come back and act like nothing happened."

I heard several sharp intakes of air mostly from the Cullen's and then I heard Edward's voice booming over the music.

"You tried to kill her?" I sped up. I couldn't…didn't want to hear what he had to say. I just had to get out of there and away from everyone. I ran to my house and up to my room. I collapsed on my bed and used my telekinesis to turn on my stereo.

The music started and about twenty minutes later I had cried myself to sleep. I heard the door open and close a few times and I even heard a few voices but I didn't want to talk to anyone. Halfway through the night I felt the wind blow through my window, but I was sure that I had shut my window before I left for the club.

**Edward's POV**

I climbed up into her room…I don't know why but I felt that I needed to. As I walked around her room she started to toss and turn. She was muttering something in her sleep but I couldn't hear her. So I walked over to the side of her bed and leaned in.

"Please…Slow down. Aaron…you're scaring me."

Then she screamed so loud I was sure that she had woken up, but she was still in her dream.

"Aaron…where are you? God please let him be okay." That got to me. He crashed his car into a tree because she noticed that he had red in his eyes. And all she could do was pray to God that he was okay. She started to whimper so I put my hand to her cheek.

"Shhh…its okay, Bella. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Don't leave me…" She whispered. Then she grabbed my hand. I was shocked. I couldn't tell if she was awake or not but her breathing was relaxed and even. I looked down at her and she looked like such an angel with her chestnut colored hair spread around her like she was floating under water. Before I knew it I was lying on her bed with her on my arms.

I know it's been a while but when you have a Nazi math teacher who thinks it's funny to take your notebook that has all your stories in it. Gash… he takes it like every single day. He even found a new place to hide it…which is why it took so long for me to update.

Usually I can just jump through his window and get it from his desk but NO! It took me three days and two other people just to find the book! Although…jumping through windows and almost getting caught by teachers really shows you who your friends are!

Derrick, I love you! You're so great when it comes to sneaking into windows! But hey you did learn from the best!

Jacob…what can I say! Well for one thing…you sure are better at fake crying then I am! I can't believe you faked a broken leg so that Derrick and I could get out of that room! I own you BIG TIME!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, nor any of the amazing characters that reside in Stephenie Meyer's mind or my...umm…basement…everyone looks at me awkwardly...anyway MOVING on….This is a totally new story with just the characters of Stephenie's and their wonderful character traits. **

**So without any further adieu, I present…Chapter 5…**

Sins like Skeletons…

Chapter 5

I woke up to a gentle humming, which is a huge improvement to an annoying beeping from an alarm clock. I felt horrible, my mind was heavy and all fuzzy and my throat was scratchy from screaming and crying. I sighed and rolled over into the wall, well what I thought was a wall until it started shaking from silent laughter.

I opened my eyes slowly and I saw two beautiful golden orbs staring back at me. I shrieked and fell off my bed. I braced myself for the fall, but it never came. I felt two strong cold arms wrap around me. I turned my head and there was Edward, my perpetual savior.

"Wh…What are you doing here?" I stuttered. He still had his arms around my waist and the close proximity was making my heart beat faster than normal.

"I came to check on you after you ran from the club. You were screaming in your sleep and when I touched your cheek, you stopped screaming and I thought you were finally fully asleep so I started to leave but you called my name and begged me not to leave you, like him."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess you found out that I talk in my sleep." I blushed bright red and Edward smiled that side-ways grin that made me weak in the knees. "Thanks for staying with me though."

"Bella, why'd you run from the club like that?" I gulped. I knew this was coming but I was hoping that he wouldn't ask me so soon.

"Um…why'd I leave the club?"

"Yeah. You just ran out when you met Alye's brother. I want to know why? Did he do something to you?" Edward's eyes went from the beautiful gold that I was falling in love with to dark black in like five seconds flat.

"Well, yeah, kinda…see…"

"I'll kill him. What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Edward had a growl starting in his chest and his eyes were the blackest I've ever seen anyone's.

"Well…we kind of dated for a while." Edward suddenly let go of me and was across the room before I could blink.

"You ran because you didn't want to see your ex?" I couldn't tell if was angry at me or at Aaron anymore.

"Well partly." Edward turned to leave and my heart broke. I started to tear up again. Damn traitor tears. "Please let me explain. Listen to me, please." He slowly turned back around and his eyes were full of sadness.

"Fine but make it quick."

"Okay…well Aaron and I dated for almost two years, when I was still human." Edward froze and looked at me shocked.

"What?"

"He didn't tell me what he was." Edward's eyes turned dark again. God he has horrible mood swings.

"Oh, I get it. You ran from him when you found out what he was and then you wanted him back. But he didn't want you anymore that's why you ran." I gasp at him. Did he really think that less of me? Tears were falling down my face by now and I was on the verge of breaking down again.

"Not exactly." Edward stared at me incredulously.

"What? Now I'm confused." I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Okay, Aaron never told me what he was. I found out on my own. We were on our way to prom when I noticed that he had in burgundy tinted contacts," I looked over at Edward and his eyes were turning black again, "I always thought that he wore contacts to freak people out, so I told him that I loved his new red contacts. He froze. We were driving down the road and he kept saying, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I never wanted to hurt you.' Needless to say he was freaking me so I told him to slow down 'cause he was freaking me out. He turned to look at me and there was so much sadness in his eyes then the next thing that I knew I was slammed up into the dashboard. Then the fire came."

I was on the floor by then, crying my eyes out. Suddenly, I was pulled up into two strong arms and smashed into a stone chest. Edward rubbed my back and rocked us back and forth.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I didn't mean to drag it out of you. I'm sorry, I understand if you hate me. I'll leave."

I grabbed a hold of his shirt and threw my arms around his neck. He was shocked at first but slowly pulled his arms back around my waist and pulled me to him. We stood like for I don't know how long.

"Please don't go. I don't think that I could stand it if you let me too."

Edward put his fingers underneath my chin and pulled my face up so that I was looking into his eyes. His eyes were the brightest gold that I had ever seen, they were almost yellow. There were so many emotions playing in his eyes, joy, heartbreak, anger, sadness, and a few that I didn't know.

"I promise that as long as you want me with you, I will never leave."

"You realize you're talking about forever. But that might be a problem for your girlfriend."

"Yeah that would be a problem…if I still had one."

I pulled apart from him and stared at him intently. He looked really sad that I wasn't in his arms and he still had his arms out beckoning me to them.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well when you ran out, I ran after you and Alye stopped me and she told me to leave you alone. That I shouldn't run after you, you had a family that would. I didn't know what I was going to do to help you but I just felt that I needed to be with you. So I turned to start running again when she grabbed my arm and told me to choose."

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean 'what did I do'? I'm here aren't I? She told me to choose and I turned and ran here."

"Why did you do that? No you need to go find her and set things straight. I'm not going to let you lose the love of your life just because I had an emotional break down."

Edward walked over to me and pulled me into his chest again, inhaling my scent from my hair. Then he pulled my face up to so that my eyes were level with his.

"I'm not losing anything. I don't want to be anywhere but right here. And now I'm going to do something that I've wanted to ever since the first time that I saw you in the parking lot."

Edward lowered his lips to mine just as my bedroom door opened and an excited looking Alice and a slightly pissed off Miles walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, nor any of the amazing characters that reside in Stephenie Meyer's mind or my...umm…basement…everyone looks at me awkwardly...anyway MOVING on….This is a totally new story with just the characters of Stephenie's and their wonderful character traits. I just own the Hurd family with the exception of Bella.**

**So without any further adieu, I present…Chapter 6…**

Sins like Skeletons…

Chapter 6

Alice was grinning from ear to ear and Miles looked less than excited…probably just in 'big-brother' mode. I immediately started blushing and I buried my head in Edward's stone chest.

"Bella…um…there are some people downstairs that want to see you and Edward." Wow…Miles just called me Bella. I wonder what changed his mind about it. He did seem too fond of the nickname yesterday…

"You just called me Bella."

"Yeah…I know. It's kinda of catchy. Are you going to come down?"

"Yeah, Miles. Bella and I will be down there in two seconds." I looked up at Edward and glared. Alice and Miles started to walk to the door laughing that I was glaring at Edward.

"Well don't our families have great timing?" Edward asked. I looked up at Edward and leaned into his ear and whispered.

"No one's here right now…" I pulled my head back just a little to see the look of surprise and shock on his face. Then I grabbed the back of his neck and brought his lips crashing down onto mine.

What neither of us was expecting was the reaction that I had to his lips. Yes, I know I kissed him but I never thought that it would be…would be…so amazing. My hand tangled in his hair bringing him closer to me.

Edward had one hand around my waist bringing me closer to him, while his other hand was tangled in my hair. Before I knew it we were already making-out on my couch. Edward had moved the hand that was around my waist to the couch so that his weight wouldn't crush me, but I want to feel every line on him, so I grabbed his arms and brought them above my head. His body was resting on mine and I could feel the muscles that were hidden under his clothes. Those wonderful abs and those God drawn lines…I moaned into the kiss as did Edward.

"ISABELLA JORDAN MARIA HURD, get down here RIGHT NOW! That goes for you too, EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!" I jumped a bit and Edward flew off of me and was on other side of the room before I could blink. His eyes were a bit black and he wasn't breathing.

"Damn it, Bella. You're going to be the death of me."

"I…Wait, what did I do?!" Edward smiled and walked over to me and captured my lips with his.

"You're just so perfect. I know that you're part vampire but you're blood just sings to me. I'm afraid that one of these days I'm going to lose it and hurt you." I looked up at Edward and locked eyes with him so that he wouldn't forget what I had to say.

"Nothing you could do would ever hurt me. The only thing that would hurt me would be not being able to be with you."

"I…I have something to tell you Bella."

"What? Is it good or bad?"

"Definitely both. Bella…I…I…I love you." My eyes grew really wide and a smile appeared on my face.

"Edward…I…" I was cut off my Alice busting into the room and grabbing my arm and dragging me downstairs. I could hear Edward growling from my bedroom. As Alice was dragging me downstairs I heard her think _block my mind._ I didn't know if she was talking to me or just trying to block her own mind, so I blocked it for her.

_What's up Alice?_

_Oh Bella…I had a vision. It's not good._

_Why? What happened?_

_Bella, do you know a vampire named Aaron? _Gulp.

_Yeah, why what did he do?_

_It's not what he's done; it's what he's going to do. Bella, he wants you back. And he's going to kill Edward to get you back. _Double gulp.

_Okay, well we'll just kill him first._

_Bella, I already saw us trying and it didn't work. That's his power. He's truly invincible. He can't be killed._

_Then I have to go to him._

_Bella…we can find another way._

_Have you seen another way Alice?_

_No but Bella…this will kill Edward. _We were downstairs and I was fighting back tears by this point. I locked eyes with Miles and I knew that he had seen the same vision that Alice had. The only difference was that he knew what I was going to do and he understood.

_Alice…I have to do this. I can't let Edward be hurt…I…I…I love him way to much to let anything happen to him._

Then I cut off our talk. I unblocked her mind and decided that it was now or never. I was about to tell everyone that I was leaving when the doorbell rang. I needed a little time to think of what I was going to say so I ran for the door. I opened the door and there stood Aaron. He looked shocked to see me answering the door, then when he realized that it was actually me, he started smirking.

"Hello, Isabella. It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has Aaron. Did you come here for anything important?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. I came here to get the love of my life. Isabella, I know that I did something horrible but…I didn't know what else to do. I still love you so much. Will you please come back with me?" I could use this to my advantage. I hope that Edward won't hate me too much after this.

"I was just coming to look for you. I'm sorry that I ran yesterday, I just was in shock. I will come with you; I'll go anywhere that you want to go. I…I…still…I still…I _love_ you too. I just need to tell everyone that I'm leaving."

Aaron stepped inside and I shut the door. I turned and walked into the living room where everyone was. When I walked back into the room everyone got really quiet. There were even a few men that felt the need to growl at Aaron. He didn't do anything back; he just kept up that annoying smirk. Edward was looking at me with confusion all over his face. His eyes were the blackest I'd ever seen them or any eyes for that matter.

"I just wanted to tell everyone that I'm leaving…with Aaron." There were quite a few gasps in the room. Everyone had the look of disbelief written all over them. Alice, Miles, and Jasper just looked at me with sorrow and compassion. I guess that Jasper must have felt what I was and how it was breaking my heart to see Edward's face.

"Bella, are you crazy? He basically killed you, he didn't even check to see that you were okay after everything." That was the nicest comment that my announcement got and that was from Esme.

"Guys I don't expect you to understand but," I looked straight at Edward and prayed that he could understand what I was saying, "you never let go of your first love. I would rather die then to never see my true love again." Edward looked at me and he didn't say anything. He just stared at me like I was crazy. That's when Miles spoke up.

"Bella I understand completely. I know how much you love him. I'm not going to stop you, just be careful." He walked over and hugged me. When he released me Jasper was standing in front of me.

"Bella, I might not know why you are doing this, but I can feel how much you love him." _And how it's breaking your heart to have to leave us. They'll understand in time._ That's when Edward seemed to be knocked out of his stupor.

"How can you understand Jasper? Can't you feel what I'm feeling? Can you? Bella please don't do this…Bella please. I love you, please. You made me promise not to leave, that doesn't give you the right to leave either!"

"Aaron can you go wait on the porch for me?" Aaron walked to my side, kissed me on the cheek, and then walked out to door to the porch. I could still hear Edward's growl as Aaron shut the door. I walked over to Edward, cupped his cheek with my hand and stared into his golden orbs.

"Edward, I have to do this. You don't understand now but you will in time. Please don't go looking in Alice's or Miles' mind for answers. If you love me at all you will just let me go." Edward was about to open his mouth to say something when I was ripped away from him by Rosalie.

"How can you do this to him? He tells you that he loves you and then you leave with your ex that tried to kill you. You don't care about anyone in this room but yourself." Jasper glanced from Rosalie back to me and he looked scared. I felt my eyes change colors and everyone took a step back, even Rose took a step back.

"Don't you ever say that I don't care! I care more than you could ever know."

"Rosalie, back off. I can feel what Bella is and if I can accept what she's going to do then you should to. So BACK OFF!" Everyone looked at Jasper with shock and awe. This would be a good time to leave.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way. I do love you all…I'll see you around."

"You'll see us around. YOU'LL SEE US AROUND. I tell you that I love you and all you can say is that YOU'LL SEE US AROUND?!" Edward ran over to me and grabbed my shoulders. He pulled me into a kiss and for a moment I kissed him back with everything that I had. I pulled back much too soon and looked at Edward.

"Tell me that you don't love me. Damn it, Bella tell me."

"Edward just let me go." He dropped his hands like he had been electrocuted. I turned and walked out of my house. I lost my family and the love of my life…I hope I can get through this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, nor any of the amazing characters that reside in Stephenie Meyer's mind or my...umm…basement…everyone looks at me awkwardly...anyway MOVING on….This is a totally new story with just the characters of Stephenie's and their wonderful character traits. I just own the Hurd family with the exception of Bella.**

**So without any further adieu, I present…Chapter 7…**

Sins like Skeletons…

Chapter 7

It had been a week since I sealed away my heart. It had been three days since Aaron and I had moved into my old house with my family because Miles was scared for my safety, and he had good reason to be. He had came over to check on me two days after I had left and he was not happy with what he found. See Aaron has this special power, along with not being able to die, he can make even vampires hurt and bleed—blood not venom.

So Miles had convinced the family to let me stay for him, but I made him swear not to say anything about Aaron hurting me. I could take anything that he gave as long as Edward and my family were safe. The rest of the family pretty much stayed away from me and Aaron. They still weren't so happy about the way that I handled things with Edward.

We had a show tonight at the club but Justin, Lucy, and Sydney all backed out. They were really upset with me. Miles thought that I should just tell them what was up but I couldn't ask for their help. I couldn't live with myself if anyone else got hurt because of me. So me and Miles were packing up our equipment when I hurt someone call my name.

"Bella…" I had told everyone in the house not to call me Bella because I couldn't hear that name without seeing the look on Edward's face when I left him. I turned around and there was Jasper and Alice. I ran as fast as I could and tackled Alice with a huge hug.

"Alice…I've missed you so much." Alice and I got up off the ground and I looked at Jasper. He was grinning like crazy; he was probably just feeling the vibes off of me and Alice. Then he enveloped me in a huge bone crushing hug.

"Um…wow…Jasper where did that come from?"

"Oh shut up…I missed you. You're the funniest and stupidest person I know, you know that right?"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" We all started laughing after that. By the end of it I was in tears. Miles finally noticed that I wasn't helping him more stuff and came over to see where I was.

"Isabella, what the heck? You're supposed to be helping me…Oh hey Jasper, Alice. What's going on?" Miles and Alice had huge grins on their faces and I knew something was up.

"Alright…out with it. What did you 'see'?"

"Well…I saw that your siblings kinda walked out on you and so me and Jasper are here to replace them, just for tonight, though."

I stood open mouthed looking from Alice to Miles, Jasper I noticed was doing the same thing. I don't think Alice told him this plan.

"Um…can you play anything?"

"Yeah…I can play guitar and bass and Jasper can play drums." I so didn't know that!

"Is that why you had me learn drums today?" I started laughing. Of course.

"Alice you had Jasper learn drums just so you could be in my band?"

"Well, Bella partly, I want to help you get Edward back. Bella, don't start. I've seen what has been going on. It kills me to have to block my mind from Edward because if he knew that Aaron has been hitting you he would kill Aaron." Suddenly I was picked up off the ground and was staring into someone's extremely black eyes.

"HE HITS YOU!" Jasper screamed. I could feel the anger coming off of him and I'm not one to be scared but Jasper was scaring the hell out of me.

"Jasper…um…I…" Miles cut me off

"Yeah, he hits her because she calls out Edward's name in her sleep and because she won't 'prove her love' as he says. So he shows his love by hitting her."

"Why don't you stop him?" Jasper still had me in his arms but now he was cradling me because I was on the verge of tears.

"You don't think that I've tried? Every time he starts I run to her room but she always blocks the door and won't let me in. Sometimes she even blocks me in MY room."

"Bella you are so stupid, do you know that?" I started crying. I felt the hot tears just roll down my face onto Jasper's shirt.

"I'm fine…I just don't want Edward to get hurt. I'll do anything for him. I'd go through anything for him." Silence followed my little outburst. I felt calm waves going to everyone and I gladly took them. I felt my eyes dry up and Jasper set me on my feet, which I was staring at.

"Well Bella…what do you say? You'll let us in the band?" Alice asked.

"I guess so…you've seen this right? How does it turn out?"

"I'm not sure yet…but I do know that EVERYONE is going to be there tonight…well everyone but Alye and Aaron." Jasper, Miles, and Alice were all grinning really big by now and I knew that I was in for something that I might regret later.

It took us twenty minutes to get all the equipment that we now needed with a semi-full band, get to the club, and set it up. We were back stage and Alice was telling us what songs to do. After about five minutes of complaining about the songs that we were doing I finally gave up. I knew that Alice was going to win in the end.

As we walked out on stage, my eyes met with my family's and the Cullen's. They were not at all happy to see all of us up there. I glanced at Edward and he looked so miserable. I just wanted to run to him and do everything in my power to cheer him up. I was about to do that when Jasper started drumming the first song.

"Hey everyone…this is called Seize the Day…"

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over

I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry  
These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past

I found you here, now please just stay for a while  
I can move on with you around  
I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?  
I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done  
We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you

I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over

Newborn life replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in  
No longer needed here so where do we go?  
Will you take a journey tonight, follow me past the walls of death?  
But girl, what if there is no eternal life?

I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over

Trials in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you here  
Please tell me what we have is real

So, what if I never hold you, yeah, or kiss your lips again?  
Woooaaah, so I never want to leave you and the memories of us to see  
I beg don't leave me

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over

Trials in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you here  
Please tell me what we have is real

Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day  
I stand here alone  
Falling away from you, no chance to get back home  
I stand here alone  
Falling away from you, no chance to get back home

"This next one is called...Let Go…"

I feel so alone again  
I know that I need you  
To help me make it through the night  
And I pray that you believe in me  
You gave me my strength  
To face another day alone

And I need you now my friend  
More than you know yah  
When will we meet again   
Cause I can't let go of you

This world brings me down again  
I know that I need you  
To help me make it through at night  
And I pray that you're the one for me  
You gave me my strength to face another day alone

And I need you now my friend  
More than you know yah  
When will we meet again  
Cause I can't let go I can't let go

As time passes by I find  
Things never seem to change  
When i feel alone  
You bring me back to you

And I need you now my friend  
More than you know yah  
When will we meet again  
Cause I can't let go of you  
No I can't let go

"Alright…This next song is called…The Way I Feel."

Lately I've been wandering  
Off the narrow path  
You've given me so many things that I've never had  
And all in all I know it's you that always pulls me through  
If you reach deep inside you'll see my heart is true

'Cause I hate the way I feel tonight  
And I know I need you in my life  
Yes I hate the way I feel inside  
And I promise to make the sacrifice

The world I know is pulling me  
More and more each day  
I feel like the odd man out as I begin to pray  
Spiteful eyes are watching me  
With everything I do  
In the midst of darkness Lord  
My spirit calls for you

(You know sometimes deep inside)  
I feel like this

'Cause I hate the way I feel tonight  
And I know I need you in my life  
Yes I hate the way I feel inside  
And I promise to make the sacrifice 

'Cause I hate the way I feel tonight  
And I know I need you in my life  
Yes I hate the way I feel inside  
And I promise to make the sacrifice

The Way I Feel Yeaah

The Way I Feeeel

"Wow…you guys are great…Thank you! Alright the next song is called Fade Away"

I need you to feel exactly like I do inside  
But I feel so alone again  
I try to find a better life  
Somewhere far away from here  
But I need you to believe in me

But I won't be afraid  
Just because you don't need me  
I will not be ashamed  
Just because you don't believe in anything that I say  
Now I turn and I walk away from you

I won't fade away  
I won't fade away again

I find you down the road that I have walked before  
And I know you're alone again  
You try to find a better life  
Somewhere far away from here  
But I need you to believe in me

You try to make me fade away

"Okay this next one is called…The Last Song"

I'm sorry for needing you to carry me  
So simple sometimes when you're standing next  
To me  
You never change you never stay the same  
Like a picture perfect sunrise every time with  
One last song to sing

Take it all away from me and tell me how you  
Want this to be  
I want you i need you

A life without you made me wonder why i'm here  
Until i found nothing ever seemed so clear  
You never change you never stay the same  
Like a picture perfect sunrise every time with  
One last song to sing

I lose myself in everything you say i lose myself  
In everything  
I never knew that i could feel this way i never  
Knew that i could feel

"Okay guys we have about six songs left…the next one is called…Lifeless"

Desperate and waiting, frozen to the core, numb  
To this feeling, needing something more all i  
Keep thinking is where i need to be, all i can hope  
For is someone to take me away

Before you go you promise me something, i need  
To know will you leave me lifeless leaving me  
Lifeless

Will i bow down to this life that i live, will i find  
Freedom or lose it all again all i keep thinking is  
Where i need to be, all i can hope for is someone  
To take me away

Before you go you promise me something, i need  
To know will you leave me lifeless time moves so  
Slow, i'm waiting for something, waiting for  
Something again

Will i fall away from you, feelings that i never  
Knew and i hope that i never fall away

"Then next song we're going to do is…Stay"

I walk to the edge again, searching for the truth  
Taken by the memories of all that I've been  
Through  
If I could hear your voice I know that I would be  
Okay  
I know that I've been wrong but I'm begging you  
To stay, won't you stay

Will you be here or will I be alone, will I be  
Scared, you'll teach me how to be strong and if I  
Fall down will you help me carry on, I cannot do  
This alone

I wish that I could turn back time just to have  
One more chance to be the man I need to be, I  
Pray you'll understand if I could hear your  
Voice I know that I would be okay I know that I've  
Been wrong but I'm begging you to stay, won't  
You stay

I need your hand to help me make it through  
Again  
Nothing compares to how I feel when I look at  
You  
You never know, you never know tomorrow  
You never know, you never know tomorrow, don't  
Walk away

I am not alone I know you're there

"This next one is called…Broken"

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

"This one is…Unspoken"

And it doesn't matter  
how you feel now, anything at all  
Seems to be your only way, so vicious  
Heavenly apart

When your envy is on a piece of paper  
Let me sweetly smile  
You're devouring all the crumb  
I'm leaving caught up in your lies

You're on any other side

Clawing up my eyes  
I'm feeling your arms around me  
On the other side  
It's time to go  
I'm hearing your voice  
without words  
On the other side

But it doesn't matter  
how I feel now, anything at all  
Since I've left you with the wrong  
impression while I'm still the same

When I turn around and look  
at my life, shadows in disguise  
but I'm working on  
an interruption of hypocrisy

You're an any other side

Clawing up my eyes  
I'm feeling your arms around me  
On the other side, it's time to go  
I'm hearing your voice without words  
On the other side

Any other side

"This is…This one is called…I'll Be"

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive -- not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life.

"Alright…this is our last song and I hope you in enjoy it…This is for YOU…Far Away"

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

"Thank you and Goodnight!"

As I walked backstage I felt anxious. Throughout that whole set I hadn't took my eyes away from Edward's. Every song that I sang was all how I was feeling for him. I hope that he understands how much I truly do love him.

I was thinking this over when I walking into my dressing room, not paying attention to where I was going, when suddenly I felt to cold arms. One wrapped around my waist and the other wrapped around my mouth and drug me into a closet.

"Don't scream…" That voice…that beautiful voice. I looked up and there was Edward. I felt my heart start to race and I couldn't breath. He was here with me…he was actually attempting to talk to me.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I really wasn't trying to play dumb, there was just so much stuff that I hadn't told him I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Why didn't you tell me that you loved me, when I told you that I loved you?"

"Edward…I was going to and then Alice pulled me out of the room. If I told you that I loved you would you have let me go without a fight?"

"Probably not…but Bella…I love you. Do you know how sick it makes me feel to know that he touches you…gets to do things with you that…that we can never do."

"Edward…we've…never…I couldn't…" Edward suddenly pulled me into a very passionate kiss and everything that I had been holding in the past week flooded out into that kiss. I was so happy at that one moment, it felt like my heart was going to actually start beating again. After a few minutes Edward pushed himself away.

"No…I can't do this. You said so yourself…you don't love me." Not this again…

"Edward were you not listening out there? I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you! How can you not see that?"

"You let…you told me to let go…you said that you never forget your first love."

"Edward…YOU ARE MY FIRST LOVE. Don't you get that?" Suddenly the door was thrown open and there stood a very upset looking Alice.

"Edward, why won't you listen to her? You really want to know what's going on the look…"

"No Alice…DON'T!" But it was too late…all the things that had been happening over the past couple of days flew into our heads, from Alice's visions of Aaron hitting me to our conversion after she grabbed me out of my room that fateful day. I heard Edward growl at some memories and pull me closer to him at some. When it was all over Edward fell to the floor.

"Edward are you okay…oh God please be okay."

"Bella…you're coming home with me tonight…and every night for the rest of our existence."

"Edward…I can't…he'll…he'll kill you. I won't let anything happen to you!"

"No Bella…I won't let anything ELSE happen to you. I love you and you are coming home with me if I have to drag you there myself."

I sighed. There was no fighting Edward on this matter. Edward picked me up and started running. He slowly started to slow down and he set me down on my feet.

"Bella I'm sorry."

"You're sorry…sorry for what?"

"I thought that you truly didn't love me…I would have came sooner if I just would have figured out what you said to me that day."

"Shh…none of it matters right now, but Edward I have to go back to him tomorrow. I can't let anything happen to you. Just let me go back until we can figure out what to do."

"Fine but you're never left alone with him, got it?"

"Yes, sir!"

"I don't want to have to let you go in the morning."

"I'll make you a deal…every time that Aaron goes away…I'll be with you. And we can make the most out of our nights together."

"I like that deal…"

"Good, now stop talking and kiss me…"

"Just what I was thinking…"

Twelve pages….DAMN! well guys I hope you like it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but someone narcked on me for jumping through windows to the principal! I didn't really get into trouble…the principal has know about this for a while…but he just told me that I needed to cool it for a few days then if I hadn't got my book back I could jump through the window to get it. Lol…I have such a cool principal he's so nice to me…maybe that's because I'm dating his son…hum I wonder? But yeah so I got my notebook took on Monday and had to wait until Friday to get it back. Then me and Derrick went out to 'celebrate' and we had National Honor Society inductions today so….but I finally got it out!

So do what I love and REVIEW! I don't care if you hate it or what I just want to know that you at least READ IT!


End file.
